Latrina Kirkland
Latrina Kirkland is a 17-year-old resident of District 7. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Latrina Kristle Kirkland was born on July 6 to Chassidy Kirkland and Porter Kirkland. Chassidy and Porter were two of the best lumberjacks in District 7, and decided that Latrina would follow in their footsteps. However, they chose to wait until Latrina was older to teach her how to use an axe. Chassidy gave birth to Latrina's younger brother, Ahmad, when Latrina was five. Chassidy and Porter spent all of their time caring about Ahmad, therefore, they never had time for their daughter. Out of boredom, one day, Latrina explored the forest of District 7, and became very fascinated in it. She would spend all of her free time in the forest, and made friends with several of the wild animals. As soon as it was night, she would tell her parents about it, and at the time, they were so worried about Ahmad, that they didn't really care. When Latrina was seven and Ahmad was two, the Rebellion against President Snow began, and during battles, Chassidy and Porter would always protect Ahmad more than Latrina. Even when Latrina tried to speak to her parents, they only spoke to her for a minute or two, before returning their attention back to Ahmad. Finally, Latrina had enough of being ignored, and decided to run away. She ran, deep into the forest, and the animals of the forest took her in, and helped her survive for nearly two months. Chassidy and Porter regretted ignoring their daughter, and tried to find her, but they couldn't, because they didn't have the courage to go into the forest, as well as the war still going on. When the war ended, they asked the police to help find their daughter, and they found her in the very heart of the forest. The animals of the forest tried to hurt the police, but Latrina stopped them from doing so. Chassidy and Porter were overjoyed when they reunited with their daughter, but Latrina was just the opposite. She was very mad at her parents for putting Ahmad before her for everything, and not spending even a little time with her. Porter and Chassidy begged for their forgiveness, and Latrina forgave them, with much regret. She was brought back to her home, but even after that, Latrina didn't feel at home. She wanted to be back with the animals of the forest, but she didn't want to make her parents mad. However, Porter and Chassidy wanted to reach their goal of making her a lumberjack, and tried to teach her how to use an axe. She learned how to use it, she just never used it on trees or animals. Getting nowhere with that, Chassidy and Porter forced Latrina to make some friends, but she found herself enjoying being around these other kids. Finally, one night, when she was fourteen, nearly seven years after her runaway, she snuck out of her house, and went to the forest, where she found her animal friends happy to see her again. Her parents weren't very happy when Latrina got back, but she tried to protest, telling them that the animals and the trees of the forest of District 7 were her family, and she didn't find it right to cut them down. Porter and Chassidy said they would think about it, and haven't spoken to Latrina about it since. Personality Latrina is free-spirited, as well as open-minded. She keeps her personal opinions about things she doesn't care about as much secret, and she strives to be perfect around her friends. She's very independent, and she loves being in the forest of District 7. She is neither a leader nor a follower. Appearance Latrina has very long, curly black hair, and brown eyes. She isn't the prettiest person on the block, but she doesn't care. Abilities/Traits/Accomplishments *Latrina can run very fast. *Latrina is able to survive in the woods for a long time. *Latrina is very kind to the animals of the woods of District 7. *Latrina knows how to use an axe. Family Chassidy Kirkland.jpg|Chassidy Kirkland, Latrina's mother. Porter Kirkland.jpg|Porter Kirkland, Latrina's father. Ahmad Kirkland.jpg|Ahmad Kirkland, Latrina's younger brother. Gallery Latrina02.jpg Latrina03.jpg Latrina04.jpg Latrina05.jpg Latrina06.jpg Latrina07.png Category:Panem Citizen Category:District 7 Citizen Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:MermaidatHeart